Loss
by ShadowDaWolfGirl
Summary: Mrs Lovett loses her memory, and Sweeney starts to lose his grip on her. If she doesn't believe he's the man she used to love, how much further will she slip away from him...? The rating may go up for later chaps...;D
1. Chapter 1

Sweeney's morbid thoughts were rudely interrupted in there little swim around his mind as Toby burst in, making the door fling

Sweeney's morbid thoughts were rudely interrupted in their little swim around his mind as Toby burst in, making the door fling back and hit the wall, the little bell jangling loud, as if in shock.

He looked scared and worried, and the barber could tell there was something very wrong indeed, but nevertheless remained calm as he stood and looked at the boy with polite interest.

"What's wrong with you, boy?"

"It's Mrs Lovett, sir, she's fallen down the bake 'ouse stairs an' she told me not to go down there, so I thought you could – "

He was cut off by Sweeney pushing past him quickly and taking the steps down to the pie shop two at a time.

The stairs down to the bake house were treated the same way, although with a little more caution, he didn't want to be the second one to fall down the stairs today, did he?

When he found her, she was out cold with a slightly blue area on her forehead. He scooped her unconscious form up and carried her carefully up the stairs bridal style. Had she been awake, she would've found this all very romantic. But unfortunately she wasn't, and it worried Sweeney no end.

She might have concussion. She might not wake up. _What are you going to do if she doesn't? _his own mind asked him.

In truth, he had no idea. He laid her out on her bed and, wanting to make sure she was alright, went back to the pie shop and took a chair to sit on in her room. She looked peaceful in her unconscious state, and he couldn't help leaning over her to place a kiss on her lips.

She couldn't die. She just _couldn't._ She meant the world to him, something that he'd only recently discovered, but he _had _discovered nonetheless.

He'd sit there as long as it took for her to wake up, even if it took all night. Of course, he hoped she might wake up before then, but a part of him knew she probably wouldn't.

He was growing sleepy by the time she woke up, which was late in the morning the next day. Her eyes fluttered open, immediately falling on the barber sat next to her. She looked almost…scared of him.

Little did he know the first question out of her mouth would cause so much trouble in the future.

"Who the bloody 'ell are you?"


	2. 2 Sanity

He blinked at her silently

_Whoot. I updated, for once. :D Hoo-bloody-rah. Hope every body likes this chapter! :P oh yeah, and they __**are **__already together in this one…They sort of need to be for Sweeney to be all…Like that, I guess. :P Yeah. So, they're already together, in case you didn't get that already XD come one, shoot me. I dare y – _

He blinked at her silently.

She waved a hand in front of his face, "Helloo? Anybody in there?"

She raised an eyebrow and sat up, looking down at her dress.

"Better yet, who am I?"

"Mrs Lovett." He managed, through the shock of her not recognising him or even herself.

She seemed to pause, he could almost see the wheels in her head turning.

"It rings a bell. What's my first name?"

"Nel – Eleanor." he caught himself before he could say it, Nellie was only her nickname, anyway.

"Oh yeah." Something in the way he said it made a little part of her fuzzy brain click, so she remembered. She then turned her attention back to the dark and currently mysterious man sitting next to her.

"And you are…?"

His eyes widened a little in disbelief.

"Sweeney, pet. It's me, don't you…" he trailed off, realisation hitting him like a slap in the face. "Remember…"

_She's lost her memory._

He swore under his breath, looking anywhere but at her while he thought, brow furrowed in concentration.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Are you sure nothing rings a bell? Sweeney Todd, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

She shook her head a little hesitantly, scooting away from him on her bed. So she _was_ scared of him…Obviously thought he was mad. Great.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Toby running in and almost knocking him off the chair on his way to throw his arms around his adoptive mother's neck.

"Mum! Thought you weren't gonna wake up, I did!"

Something in Mrs Lovett's brain clicked as soon as she heard and saw the small boy, and she hugged him back.

"You din't really think I'd die, did ya Toby?" she smiled at him as he let go of her again.

"Not really, mum. Just I 'eard that a nasty bump on the 'ead like that can kill!" He smiled back at her, both oblivious to Sweeney sitting behind the boy, his jaw practically on the floor. She remembered the brat but not _him_!? It was just weird.

Before the barber got a chance to speak, again, he was cut off.

"Mr Todd stayed with ya all the time you was out though, mum!"

The boy sounded almost proud as he pointed towards Sweeney. She merely glanced at him.

"Did he really. Well that was nice of him." Then started going on about various things Sweeney didn't really catch to Toby, completely ignoring him for the moment.

After a while he simply got bored of being ignored and managed to get a word in.

"Toby why don't you go make her some tea or something?" It was more of a command than a suggestion, especially in the barber's firm just-do-what-I-say-and-nobody-gets-hurt sort of tone.

The boy obediently scurried off, still looking excited about his mum coming back to conciousness.

He glared at her from where he was sitting, next to her bed.

"You remember _him _and not _me_?" he asked, quiet and accusatory.

She blinked.

He sighed. "Alright, I know it's not exactly your fault. You better remember me later though…" he muttered the last part as he got up, striding from her room and up to his shop.

He paced, more worried than angry this time.

She didn't recognise him, not a single thing about him reminded her in the slightest way...It was worrying for him. What if she never recognised him again – Never _loved _him again!?

He stopped, just in front of the window, looking out and trying to put that possibility at the back of his mind for now.

What about their business!? How was he meant to explain _that_!?

She'd probably faint or something if he just _told _her –

_Todd, calm down!_

That's it. He was going mad. His own mind was talking to him.

_She'll be fine. If you remember she's quite a strong woman. She lasted just as long as you did, all alone after her husband died. _

"What if she can't handle it? What if she runs to the police or somethi – "

_She won't. You're forgetting, she remembers some things. It's her mind, certain things will trigger regaining memories of said thing. If you just try and explain it to her, maybe something will click like it did with Toby._

Made sense. Although he did find it weird, his mind almost sounded like something out of a book.

"Alright but…What if nothing 'clicks' because I'm missing from it? I'm involved, after all."

He knew he was talking to himself and if anyone could see him they'd think he was mad, but it didn't feel like he was talking to thin air…As long as someone was answering him – Even if they did seem to be in his head – He was fine with talking to himself.

It seemed to think for a while, then

…_I think something as big as that would come back easily enough. It's not something easily forgotten, too._

He nodded to himself, unconciously watching a cat casually walk down the street below him.

_Now get some rest. You should be shattered from all this bloody talking to yourself._

And it was gone.

He glared at the street below, then turning and slumping in his chair.

"I think I may be going mad," he muttered, then turning his head a little to see what the weather was like. Unusually, it was quiet pleasant. The clouds didn't seem as grey as usual, it wasn't raining (for once) and there was little patches between clouds where there was sunlight trying to claw it's way through.

"Nice day for it, though."


End file.
